emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Paddy Russell
Paddy Russell served as a director on 75 episodes of Emmerdale Farm from 1976 to 1980. He also directed the 10th anniversary show A Decade Down on the Farm. Episodes directed by Paddy Russell 1970s 1976 (12 episodes) * Episode 285 (5th January 1976) * Episode 286 (6th January 1976) * Episode 287 (12th January 1976) * Episode 288 (13th January 1976) * Episode 289 (19th January 1976) * Episode 290 (20th January 1976) * Episode 303 (8th March 1976) * Episode 304 (9th March 1976) * Episode 305 (15th March 1976) * Episode 306 (16th March 1976) * Episode 307 (22nd March 1976) * Episode 308 (23rd March 1976) 1977 (32 episodes) * Episode 323 (3rd January 1977) * Episode 324 (4th January 1977) * Episode 325 (10th January 1977) * Episode 326 (11th January 1977) * Episode 327 (17th January 1977) * Episode 328 (18th January 1977) * Episode 341 (7th March 1977) * Episode 342 (8th March 1977) * Episode 343 (14th March 1977) * Episode 344 (15th March 1977) * Episode 345 (21st March 1977) * Episode 346 (22nd March 1977) * Episode 359 (24th May 1977) * Episode 360 (26th May 1977) * Episode 361 (31st May 1977) * Episode 362 (2nd June 1977) * Episode 363 (14th June 1977) * Episode 364 (16th June 1977) * Episode 385 (6th September 1977) * Episode 386 (8th September 1977) * Episode 387 (13th September 1977) * Episode 388 (15th September 1977) * Episode 389 (20th September 1977) * Episode 390 (22nd September 1977) * Episode 391 (27th September 1977) * Episode 392 (29th September 1977) * Episode 405 (15th November 1977) * Episode 406 (17th November 1977) * Episode 407 (22nd November 1977) * Episode 408 (24th November 1977) * Episode 409 (29th November 1977) * Episode 410 (1st December 1977) 1978 (18 episodes) * Episode 449 (16th May 1978) * Episode 450 (18th May 1978) * Episode 451 (23rd May 1978) * Episode 452 (25th May 1978) * Episode 453 (30th May 1978) * Episode 454 (8th June 1978) * Episode 461 (5th September 1978) * Episode 462 (7th September 1978) * Episode 463 (12th September 1978) * Episode 464 (14th September 1978) * Episode 465 (19th September 1978) * Episode 466 (21st September 1978) * Episode 473 (17th October 1978) * Episode 474 (19th October 1978) * Episode 475 (24th October 1978) * Episode 476 (26th October 1978) * Episode 477 (31st October 1978) * Episode 478 (2nd November 1978) 1979 (5 episodes) * Episode 497 (30th January 1979) * Episode 499 (6th February 1979) * Episode 500 (8th February 1979) * Episode 501 (13th February 1979) * Episode 502 (15th February 1979) 1980s 1980 (8 episodes) * Episode 609 (14th October 1980) * Episode 610 (16th October 1980) * Episode 611 (21st October 1980) * Episode 612 (23rd October 1980) * Episode 613 (28th October 1980) * Episode 614 (30th October 1980) * Episode 615 (4th November 1980) * Episode 616 (6th November 1980) Spin-offs directed by Paddy Russell * A Decade Down on the Farm (1982) Category:Emmerdale Farm directors Category:Emmerdale crew